La Belle et la Bête
by Neteria
Summary: Encore un conte, cette fois ci avec les héros de X1999, Seichiro et Subaru en tête mais je crois que tout le monde apparaît


**La Belle et la Bête (X-tv)**

Ce conte est dédié à une amie chère, fan du couple Sei x Subaru. Ça fait un moment que j'ai ce conte en tête.

Disclaimer. Je le regrette infiniment mais les persos sont à Clamp et l'histoire de base (mais de base alors) est à Mme Leprince de Beaumont (j'espère que j'estropie pas encore son nom). Le plus gros de mes contes, c'est du Fruits Basket et j'en mettrais sans doute 1 ou 2 demain.

Nelja, merci de tes encouragements

* * *

Il y avait une fois un marchand, qui était extrêmement riche. Il avait six enfants, trois garçons et trois filles ; et comme ce marchand était un homme d'esprit, il n'épargna rien pour l'éducation de ses enfants, et leur donna toutes sortes de maîtres. Ses fils étaient très beaux ; mais le cadet surtout se faisait admirer, et s'appelait, Subaru, ses frères, Yûto et Fuma en étaient un peu jaloux. Subaru, qui était plus beau que ses frères, était aussi meilleur qu'eux. Les deux aînés avaient beaucoup d'orgueil, parce qu'ils étaient riches ; ils faisaient les jolis cœurs, et ne voulaient pas recevoir les visites des autres fils de marchands ; il leur fallait des gens de qualité pour leur compagnie.

Ils allaient tous les jours au bal, dans des boîtes, même dans des bars, et se moquaient de leur cadet, qui employait la plus grande partie de son temps à lire de bons livres. Comme on savait que ces garçons étaient fort riches, plusieurs jolies filles de qualités les demandèrent en mariage ; mais les aînés répondirent, qu'ils ne se marieraient jamais, à moins qu'ils ne trouvent une duchesse, ou tout au moins, une comtesse.

Subaru remercia bien honnêtement ceux qui voulaient l'épouser, mais leur dit qu'il était trop jeune, et qu'il souhaitait de tenir compagnie à son père, pendant quelques années.

Tout d'un coup, le marchand perdit son bien, et il ne lui resta qu'une petite maison de campagne, bien loin de la ville. Il dit en pleurant à ses enfants, qu'il fallait aller demeurer dans cette maison, et qu'en travaillant comme des paysans, ils y pourraient vivre.

Yûto et Fuma répondirent qu'ils ne voulaient pas quitter la ville, et qu'ils avaient plusieurs petites amies, qui seraient trop heureuses de les épouser, quoiqu'elles n'eussent plus de fortune ; les pauvres garçons se trompaient : leurs maîtresses ne voulurent plus les regarder, quand ils furent pauvres.

Comme personne ne les aimait, à cause de leur fierté, on disait,

Ils ne méritent pas qu'on les plaigne ; nous sommes bien aises de voir leur orgueil abaissé ; qu'ils aillent faire les jolis cœurs, en gardant les moutons

Mais, en même temps, tout le monde disait,

Pour Subaru, nous sommes bien fâchés de son malheur ; c'est un si bon garçon ; il parlait aux pauvres gens avec tant de bonté, il était si doux, si honnête

Il y eut même plusieurs jeunes filles qui voulurent l'épouser, quoiqu'il n'eût pas un sou : mais il leur dit, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son pauvre père dans son malheur, et qu'il le suivrait à la campagne pour le consoler et l'aider à travailler.

Subaru avait été bien affligé d'abord, de perdre sa fortune, mais il s'était dit à lui-même, quand je pleurerais bien fort, cela ne me rendra pas mon bien, il faut tâcher d'être heureux sans fortune.

Quand ils furent arrivés à leur maison de campagne, le marchand et ses trois fils s'occupèrent à labourer la terre. Les filles, elles nettoyaient la maison. Parlons donc maintenant des trois sœurs, Hokuto, la jumelle de Subaru, Arashi, et Kotori. Toutes trois étaient aussi très belles et chacune avait un prétendant, ce qui arrangeait leur père, mais les embêtaient un peu, car elles aussi désiraient rester auprès de leurs frères, tant que ces derniers n'avaient pas trouvé chaussure à leurs pieds.

Non, en toute objectivité, je dois avouer que si Hokuto et Kotori restaient pour leur père, Arashi, elle, c'était uniquement parce que cela l'amusait de faire lanterner son Sorata. Au final, il n'y avait que les deux ainés qui n'arrivaient pas à supporter leur situation, surtout à cause de leur jalousie pour leur superbe frère :

Voyez notre cadet, disaient-ils, entre eux, il a l'âme basse, et est si stupide qu'il se contente de sa malheureuse situation

Le bon marchand ne pensait pas comme ses fils. Il savait que Subaru était plus propre que ses frères à briller dans les compagnies. Il admirait la vertu de ce jeune homme, et surtout sa patience ; car ses frères, non contents de lui laisser faire un max d'ouvrage à la maison, l'insultaient à tout moment.

Il y avait un an que cette famille vivait dans la solitude, lorsque le marchand reçut une lettre, par laquelle on lui mandait qu'un vaisseau, sur lequel il avait des marchandises, venait d'arriver heureusement. Cette nouvelle pensa tourner la tête à ses deux aînés, qui pensaient qu'à la fin, ils pourraient quitter cette campagne, où ils s'ennuyaient tant ; et quand ils virent leur père prêt à partir, ils le prièrent de leur apporter des habits, et toutes sortes de bagatelles. Subaru ne lui demandait rien ; car il pensait en lui-même, que tout l'argent des marchandises ne suffirait pas pour acheter ce que ses frères souhaitaient et il pensait aussi aux dots de ses sœurs, même si leurs prétendants semblaient s'en moquer.

Tu ne me pries pas de t'acheter quelque chose, lui dit son père.

Puisque vous avez la bonté de penser à moi, lui dit-il, je vous prie de m'apporter une rose, car il n'en vient point ici.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, sinon cette histoire n'aurait pas de sens, le marchand perdit tout son argent car il avait des créanciers et il revint chez lui, pauvre et déprimé parce qu'il s'avait que ses fils allaient râler et qu'en prime il devrait continuer à manger les petits plats d'Arashi

Sorata : mais elle s'est améliorée ! Je lui donne des cours de cuis… Arashi ! Pose cette poêle, tu cuisines très, très bien !

Nda : Je les sépare et je reprends

A son retour, il tomba sur un superbe jardin sur lequel l'hiver ne semblait pas avoir de prise (on est en hiver, il neige, il avait donc renoncé aussi à la rose car mine de rien elles sont hors de prix ! ). Il entra dans la demeure attenante au jardin car il avait faim et froid, tout comme son cheval. Il trouva à manger et un bon lit. Le matin, au réveil, il trouva un petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger et pensa qu'une fée avait besoin de lui.

Je vous remercie, madame la fée, dit-il tout haut, d'avoir eu la bonté de penser à mon déjeuner

Le bonhomme, après avoir pris son chocolat, sortit pour aller chercher son cheval, et comme il passait sous un berceau de roses, il se souvint que Subaru lui en avait demandé, et cueillit une branche, où il y en avait plusieurs. En même temps, il entendit un grand bruit, et vit venir à lui une bête si horrible, qu'il fut tout prêt de s'évanouir.

Vous êtes bien ingrat, lui dit la Bête, d'une voix terrible ; je vous ai sauvé la vie, en vous recevant dans mon château, et pour ma peine, vous me volez mes roses, que j'aime mieux que toutes choses au monde. Il faut mourir pour réparer cette faute ; je ne vous donne qu'un quart d'heure pour demander pardon à Dieu

Le marchand se jeta à genoux, et dit à la Bête, enjoignant les mains :

Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi, je ne croyais pas vous offenser, en cueillant une rose pour un de mes fils, qui m'en avait demandé.

Je ne m'appelle point Monseigneur, répondit le monstre, mais la Bête. Je n'aime pas les compliments, moi, je veux qu'on dise ce que l'on pense ; ainsi, ne croyez pas me toucher par vos flatteries. Mais vous m'avez dit que vous aviez des fils ; je veux bien vous pardonner, à condition qu'un de vos fils vienne volontairement, pour mourir à votre place ; ne me raisonnez pas : partez, et si vos fils refusent de mourir pour vous, jurez que vous reviendrez dans trois mois.

Nda : J'adore ce genre de marché ! En gros, cette Bête veut un prince charmant et n'ose pas l'avouer ! Qu'il est mignon ! Et en plus, cet œil de verre lui va très bien. Mais, je m'égare encore, reprenons

Le père ne voulait pas sacrifier un de ses fils à ce vilain monstre ; mais il pensa, au moins, j'aurai le plaisir de les embrasser encore une fois. Il jura donc de revenir, et la Bête lui dit qu'il pouvait partir quand il voudrait ;

Mais, ajouta-t-elle, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles les mains vides. Retourne dans la chambre où tu as couché, tu y trouveras un grand coffre vide ; tu peux y mettre tout ce qu'il te plaira, je le ferai porter chez toi.

En même temps la Bête se retira, et le marchand pensa : _s'il faut que je meure, j'aurai la consolation de laisser du pain à mes pauvres enfants et je n'entendrais pas les deux autres se plaindre à longueur de journée ! _

Il retourna dans la chambre où il avait couché, et y ayant trouvé une grande quantité de pièces d'or, il remplit le grand coffre, dont la Bête lui avait parlé ; le ferma, et ayant repris son cheval, qu'il retrouva dans l'écurie, il sortit de ce palais avec une tristesse égale à la joie qu'il avait, lorsqu'il y était entré. Son cheval prit de lui-même une des routes de la forêt, et en peu d'heures, il arriva dans sa petite maison. Ses enfants se rassemblèrent autour de lui, mais, au lieu d'être sensible à leurs caresses, le marchand se mit à pleurer, en les regardant. Il tenait à la main la branche de roses, qu'il apportait à Subaru, il la lui donna, et lui dit :

Subaru, prenez ces roses ; elles coûteront bien cher à votre malheureux père

Et, il raconta à sa famille la funeste aventure qui lui était arrivée. A ce récit, ses deux aînés jetèrent de grands cris, et dirent des injures à Subaru, qui ne pleurait point.

Voyez ce que produit l'orgueil de cette petite créature, disaient-ils ; que ne demandait-il des ajustements comme nous ; mais non, monsieur voulait se distinguer ; il va causer la mort de notre père, et il ne pleure pas.

Cela serait fort inutile, reprit Subaru ; pourquoi pleurerais-je la mort de mon père ? Il ne périra point. Puisque le monstre veut bien accepter un de ses fils, je veux me livrer à toute sa furie, et je me trouve fort heureux, puisqu'en mourant, j'aurai la joie de sauver mon père, et de lui prouver ma tendresse.

Non, mon frère, lui dirent ses trois sœurs, vous ne mourrez pas, nous irons trouver ce monstre, et nous périrons sous ses coups, si nous ne pouvons le tuer.

Nda : C'est vrai qu'elles sont très fortes surtout Arashi !

Hokuto lui prit la main et pleura doucement, ne désirant pas être séparée si tôt de son jumeau adoré.

Ne l'espérez pas, mes enfants, leur dit le marchand, la puissance de cette Bête est si grande, qu'il ne me reste aucune espérance de la faire périr. Je suis charmé du bon cœur de Subaru, mais je ne veux pas l'exposer à la mort. Je suis vieux, il ne me reste que peu de temps à vivre, ainsi, je ne perdrai que quelques années de vie, que je ne regrette qu'à cause de vous, mes chers enfants.

Je vous assure, mon père, lui dit Subaru que vous n'irez pas à ce palais sans moi ; vous ne pouvez m'empêcher de vous suivre. Quoique je sois jeune, je ne suis pas fort attaché à la vie, et j'aime mieux être dévoré par ce monstre, que de mourir du chagrin que me donnerait votre perte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il parle bien !

Il eut beau dire, Subaru voulut absolument partir pour le beau palais, et, malgré tout ce qui a été dit, ses sœurs et ses deux méchants frères furent réellement peinés. Mais, ces derniers ne le furent pas au point de vouloir se sacrifier à sa place. Ce que de toutes manières il aurait refusé, étant donné que c'était SA rose qui les avait mis dans ce pétrin.

Le cheval prit la route du palais, et sur le soir, ils l'aperçurent illuminé, comme la première fois. Le cheval fut tout seul à l'écurie, et le bonhomme entra avec son fils dans la grande salle, où ils trouvèrent une table, magnifiquement servie, avec deux couverts.

Le marchand n'avait pas le cœur de manger ; mais Subaru, s'efforçant de paraître tranquille, se mit à table, et le servit ; puis il disait en lui-même :

La Bête veut m'engraisser avant de me manger, puisqu'elle me fait si bonne chère.

Quand ils eurent soupé, ils entendirent un grand bruit, et le marchand dit adieu à son pauvre fils en pleurant ; car il pensait que c'était la Bête. Subaru ne put s'empêcher de frémir, en voyant cette horrible figure : mais il se rassura de son mieux, et le monstre lui ayant demandé si c'était de bon cœur qu'il était venu, il lui dit, en tremblant, que oui.

Vous êtes bien bon, dit la Bête, et je vous suis bien obligé. Bonhomme, partez demain matin, et ne vous avisez jamais de revenir ici. Adieu Subaru.

Adieu la Bête, répondit-il, et tout de suite le monstre se retira.

Ah, mon fils ! dit le marchand, en embrassant Subaru, je suis à demi-mort de frayeur.

Croyez-moi, laissez-moi ici ; non, mon père, lui dit Subaru avec fermeté, vous partirez demain matin,

Ils furent se coucher, et croyaient ne pas dormir de toute la nuit, mais à peine furent-ils dans leurs lits, que leurs yeux se fermèrent. Pendant son Sommeil, Subaru vit une dame, Hinoto, qui lui dit :

Je suis contente de votre bon cœur, Subaru ; la bonne action que vous faites, en donnant votre vie, pour sauver celle de votre père, ne demeurera point sans récompense.

Subaru en s'éveillant, raconta ce songe à son père, et quoiqu'il le consolât un peu, cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter de grands cris, quand il fallut se séparer de son cher fils.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Subaru décida d'aller faire un brin de ménage dans le château, car il y avait plein d'araignées qui traînaient et il trouvait cela désagréable. Ensuite, il alla visiter le château et, arriva devant un porte sur laquelle il y avait écrit : Appartement de Subaru. La chambre était belle, certes, mais ce qui l'inspira le plus fut une grande bibliothèque. Elle était disposée en demi-cercles sur 4 niveaux.

On ne veut pas que je m'ennuie, dit-il, tout bas ;

Puis il réalisa qu'une telle bibliothèque ne pouvait être lue dans la journée, et donc, qu'il n'était pas destiné à mourir le soir même nda : Dis donc, Subaru, c'est gentil de faire le ménage d'une personne dont tu es persuadé qu'elle va te manger le soir même ! . Il ouvrit la bibliothèque et vit un livre, où il y avait écrit en lettres d'or : _Souhaitez, commandez ; vous êtes ici le roi et le maître_.

- Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de voir comment se porte ma famille, soupira le charmant jeune homme.

Jetant les yeux sur un grand miroir, il vit alors apparaître sa maison. Son père était en chemin, mais semblait aller bien. Ses frères, comme toujours, se chamaillaient pour une broutille.

Il put toutefois observer un spectacle plus réjouissant, ses sœurs. Arashi, était en train de prendre un nouveau cours de cuisine dans les bras de Sorata qui s'obstinait à lui montrer comment découper les légumes avec art. Plus loin, Kotori discutait avec le meilleur ami de son frère Fuma, le jeune Kamui qui semblait passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Enfin, il observa avec tendresse que sa chère Hokuto avait les yeux plongés dans le regard de son fiancé Kakyô. Il détourna ensuite pudiquement le regard, ne désirant pas être indiscret.

Un moment après, tout cela disparut, et Subaru ne put s'empêcher de penser, que la Bête était bien complaisante, et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. A midi, il trouva la table mise, et pendant son dîner, il entendit un excellent concert, quoiqu'il ne vît personne. Le soir, comme il allait se mettre à table, il entendit le bruit que faisait la Bête, et ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

Subaru, lui dit ce monstre, voulez-vous bien que je vous vois souper ?

Vous êtes le maître, répondit Subaru, en tremblant.

Non, répondit la Bête, il n'y a ici de maître que vous. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire de m'en aller, si je vous ennuie ; je sortirai tout de suite. Dites-moi, n'est-ce pas que vous me trouvez bien laid ?

Cela est vrai, dit Subaru, car je ne sais pas mentir, mais je crois que vous êtes fort bon.

Vous avez raison, dit le monstre, mais, outre que je suis laid, je n'ai point d'esprit : je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une bête.

On n'est pas bête, reprit Subaru, quand on croit n'avoir point d'esprit : un sot n'a jamais su cela.

Mangez donc, Subaru, lui dit le monstre, et tâchez de ne vous point ennuyer dans votre maison ; car tout ceci est à vous ; et j'aurais du chagrin, si vous n'étiez pas content.

Vous avez bien de la bonté, dit Subaru. Je vous avoue que je suis bien content de votre cœur ; quand j'y pense, vous ne me paraissez plus si laid.

Oh dame, oui, répondit la Bête, j'ai le cœur bon, mais je suis un monstre.

Il y a bien des hommes qui sont plus monstres que vous, dit Subaru, et je vous aime mieux avec votre figure, que ceux qui avec la figure d'hommes, cachent un cœur faux, corrompu, ingrat.

Si j'avais de l'esprit, reprit la Bête, je vous ferais un grand compliment pour vous remercier, mais je suis un stupide ; et tout ce que je puis vous dire, c'est que je vous suis bien obligé.

Nda : L'auteur, à ce moment, doit s'interrompre, attendrie par cet amour naissant

Subaru soupa de bon appétit. Il n'avait presque plus peur du monstre ; mais il manqua mourir de frayeur, lorsqu'il lui dit :

Subaru, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Il fut quelque temps sans répondre ; il l'aimait beaucoup, mais ne se sentait pas prêt pour le mariage, surtout qu'ils se connaissaient depuis quelques semaines à peine. Il lui dit en tremblant :

Non, la Bête.

Dans le moment, ce pauvre monstre voulut soupirer, et il fit un sifflement si épouvantable, que tout le palais en retentit : mais Subaru fut bientôt rassuré ; car la Bête lui ayant dit tristement,

adieu Subaru , sortit de la chambre, en se retournant de temps en temps pour la regarder encore. Subaru, se voyant seul, sentit une grande compassion pour cette pauvre Bête :

Hélas, disait-il, c'est bien dommage qu'on se connaisse si peu, elle ne vient guère me voir, pourtant, elle est si bonne !

Subaru passa trois mois dans ce palais avec assez de tranquillité. Tous les soirs, la Bête lui rendait visite, l'entretenait pendant le souper, avec assez de bon sens, mais jamais avec ce qu'on appelle esprit, dans le monde. L'habitude de le voir l'avait accoutumé à sa laideur, et loin de craindre le moment de sa visite, il regardait souvent à sa montre, pour voir s'il était bientôt neuf heures ; car la Bête ne manquait jamais de venir à cette heure-là. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui faisait de la peine à Subaru, c'est que le monstre, avant de se coucher, lui demandait toujours s'il voulait l'épouser, et paraissait pénétré de douleur, lorsqu'il lui disait que non. Il lui avoua un jour :

Vous me chagrinez, la Bête ; je voudrais pouvoir vous épouser, mais je suis trop sincère, pour vous faire croire que cela arrivera jamais. Je serai toujours votre ami, tâchez de vous contenter de cela.

Il le faut bien, reprit la Bête ; je me rends justice. Je sais que je suis bien horrible ; mais je vous aime beaucoup ; cependant je suis trop heureux de ce que vous voulez bien rester ici ; promettez-moi que vous ne me quitterez jamais.

Subaru rougit à ces paroles. Il avait vu dans son miroir, que son père était malade de chagrin, de l'avoir perdu, et il souhaitait le revoir. En plus, en jeune homme sage, il désirait le consentement de son père et surtout de sa sœur jumelle, avant de songer au mariage. De son côté, Hokuto, elle l'avait vu aussi dans le miroir, refusait de se marier sans la présence de son frère adoré.

Je pourrais bien vous promettre, dit-il à la Bête, de ne vous jamais quitter tout à fait ; mais j'ai tant d'envie de revoir mon père, que je mourrai de douleur, si vous me refusez ce plaisir.

J'aime mieux mourir moi-même, dit ce monstre, que de vous donner du chagrin. Je vous enverrai chez votre père, vous y resterez, et votre pauvre Bête en mourra de douleur.

Non, lui dit Subaru, hésitant à s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras, vous aime trop pour vouloir causer votre mort. Je vous promets de revenir dans huit jours.

Vous y serez demain au matin, dit la Bête mais souvenez-vous de votre promesse. Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre votre bague sur une table en vous couchant, quand vous voudrez revenir. Adieu Subaru.

La Bête soupira selon sa coutume, en disant ces mots, et Subaru se coucha tout triste de la voir affligée.

Quand il se réveilla le matin, il se trouva dans la maison de son père, et ayant sonné une clochette, qui était à côté de son lit, il vit venir la servante, qui fit un grand cri, en le voyant. Le père accourut à ce cri, et manqua mourir de joie, en revoyant son cher fils Nda : Z'avez remarqué le nombre de fois où il a manqué mourir depuis le début de cette histoire ! ; et ils se tinrent embrassés plus d'un quart d'heure.

Subaru, après les premiers transports, pensa qu'il n'avait point d'habits pour se lever ; mais la servante lui dit, qu'elle venait de trouver dans la chambre voisine un grand coffre, plein d'habits tous d'or, garnis de diamants. Subaru remercia la bonne Bête de ses attentions ; il prit le moins riche des habits, et dit à la servante de serrer les autres, dont il voulait faire présent à ses frères : mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles, que le coffre disparut.

Son père lui dit que la Bête voulait qu'il gardât tout cela pour lui, et aussitôt, les habits et le coffre revinrent à la même place. Subaru s'habilla, et pendant ce temps, on fut avertir ses frères et sœurs, qui accoururent avec leurs prétendants.

Ses frères marquèrent un moment de jalousie. En effet, depuis son départ, Yutô était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une certaine Satsuki, qui lui avait brisé le cœur, refusant de l'épouser car elle avait un ami qui l'aimait et qui manquait souvent tuer les hommes qui l'approchait, mais cela est une autre histoire. Fuma, quant à lui, s'était adoucit et regardait d'un œil bienveillant la liaison de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, regrettant de ne pas vivre le même bonheur.

Tous deux, décidèrent de retenir leur frère, afin de lui briser le cœur à elle aussi. Et ayant pris cette résolution, elles firent tant d'amitié à leur frère, que Subaru en pleura de joie. Quand les huit jours furent passés, les deux frères firent tant les affligées de son départ, qu'il promit de rester encore huit jours.

Cependant Subaru se reprochait le chagrin qu'il allait donner à sa pauvre Bête, qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, et il s'ennuyait de ne la plus voir. La dixième nuit qu'il passa chez son père, il rêva qu'il était dans le jardin du palais, et qu'il voyait la Bête, couchée sur l'herbe, et prête à mourir, qui lui reprochait son ingratitude. Subaru se réveilla en sursaut, et versa des larmes.

Ne suis-je pas bien méchant, disait-il, de donner du chagrin à une Bête, qui a pour moi tant de complaisance ? Est-ce sa faute, si elle est si laide, et si elle a peu d'esprit ? Elle est bonne, cela vaut mieux que tout le reste. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas voulu l'épouser ? Je serais plus heureuse avec elle, que mes frères. Et puis, je l'aime, pourquoi me le cacher plus longtemps ?

A ces mots, Subaru se lève, met sa bague sur la table, et revient se coucher. A peine fut-il dans son lit, qu'il s'endormit, et quand il se réveilla le matin, il vit avec joie qu'il était dans le palais de la Bête. Il s'habilla magnifiquement pour lui plaire, et s'ennuya à mourir toute la journée, en attendant neuf heures du soir ; mais l'horloge eut beau sonner, la Bête ne parut point.

Subaru, alors, craignit d'avoir causé sa mort. Il courut tout le palais, en jetant de grands cris ; il était au désespoir.

Après avoir cherché partout, il se souvint de son rêve, et courut dans le jardin vers le canal, où il l'avait vue en dormant. Il trouva la pauvre Bête étendue sans connaissance, et crut qu'elle était morte. Il se jeta sur son corps, sans avoir horreur de sa figure, et sentant que son cœur battait encore, il prit de l'eau dans le canal, et lui en jeta sur la tête. La Bête ouvrit les yeux et dit à Subaru :

Vous avez oublié votre promesse, le chagrin de vous avoir perdu, m'a fait résoudre à me laisser mourir de faim ; mais je meurs content, puisque j'ai le plaisir de vous revoir encore une fois.

Non, vous ne mourrez point, lui dit Subaru, vous vivrez pour m'épouser ; dès ce moment je vous donne ma main, et je jure que je ne serai qu'à vous. Hélas, je croyais n'avoir que de l'amitié pour vous, mais la douleur que je sens, me fait voir que je ne pourrais vivre sans vous voir.

A peine Subaru eut-il prononcé ces paroles, qu'il vit le château brillant de lumière, les feux d'artifices, la musique, tout lui annonçait une fête mais toutes ces beautés n'arrêtèrent point sa vue : il se retourna vers sa chère Bête, dont le danger la faisait frémir. Quelle fut sa surprise ! La Bête avait disparu, et il ne vit plus à ses pieds qu'un prince plus beau que l'amour, qui le remerciait d'avoir fini son enchantement. Quoique ce prince méritât toute son attention, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander où était la Bête.

Vous la voyez à vos pieds, lui dit le prince. En réalité, je m'appelle Seichiro. Une méchante fée m'avait condamné à rester sous cette figure jusqu'à ce qu'une personne, douce et bonne, plus belle que le jour nda : il en rajoute ! consentît à m'épouser, et elle m'avait défendu de faire paraître mon esprit. Ainsi, il n'y avait que vous dans le monde assez bon, pour vous laisser toucher à la bonté de mon caractère ; et en vous offrant mon cœur, je ne puis m'acquitter des obligations que je vous ai.

Subaru, agréablement surpris, donna la main à Sei prince pour se relever. Ils allèrent ensemble au château, et Subaru manqua mourir de joie, en trouvant dans la grande salle son père, et toute sa famille, qu'Hinoto, qui lui était apparue en songe, avait transportés au château.

Subaru, lui dit Hinoto, qui était une grande fée nda : Non ! Sans blague , venez recevoir la récompense de votre bon choix, vous resterez avec Sei.

Tous en furent heureux et quelques mariages eurent lieu. Fuma, finalement, rencontra un charmant garçon et partit s'installer avec lui dans la demeure que Fuma avait si longtemps déprécié mais que, finalement, il appréciait. Kamui se décida à demander Kotori en mariage. Cependant, cette dernière désirait finir ses études avant et ils repoussèrent le mariage.

Sorata et Arashi faillirent se marier mais ils se disputèrent parce qu'elle désirait cuisiner leur repas de noce et qu'il ne la jugeait pas prête. Il fallut toute la force de conviction de Fuma pour les calmer. Yutô, enfin, alla vivre chez Satsuki après avoir vaincu son ex petit ami jaloux. Qu'en est-il de Kakyô et d'Hokuto ? Sei accepta qu'ils viennent vivre avec Subaru et lui, surtout parce qu'Hokuto l'avait menacé de l'étranger s'il n'acceptait pas. De plus, elle était si agréable et pleine de vie qu'il trouvait merveilleux de l'avoir elle aussi avec lui.

Le père se remaria avec Hinoto et, grâce à sa magie, il pouvait visiter chacun de ses enfants quand il le désirait.

* * *

Voilà, cette histoire est terminée (en quelques sortes). La prochaine, vite. 


End file.
